Make Me Wanna Die
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. AH. Trigger warnings. She made the mistake of trying to rip off the Mikaelson family, instead of paying her debt. When they cornered her and demanded payment, she had nothing left to give, so she offered me. As soon as she handed me over, I wasn't my own person anymore. What I wanted didn't matter. I was nothing more than property. Bonlijah endgame.


**A/N: This idea has been floating around my head for a while, but I wasn't really sure how to proceed with it. This is a oneshot. Sorry that my updates have been so sporadic! My muse has been really temperamental. My writer's block has been ridiculous. This definitely did not end up anywhere near what I was expecting. Reviews would be wonderful.**

* * *

 **Trigger warnings. Dark fic. Rated "M" to be safe.**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN** _ **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_ **OR THE CHARACTERS.  
** **Song Suggestion/Inspiration: "Make Me Wanna Die" – The Pretty Reckless**

* * *

I sighed and took in the mansion walls that surrounded me. Most people wouldn't consider this a prison, but then again, I'm not most people. I also don't have the luxury of voicing my complaints. I don't have a lot of luxuries.

A lot of people blame everyone else for their problems, but I can honestly say that if my mother hadn't been such a junkie, that my life would be better. If my mother had just let me live with my Grams, then none of this would happen. She was too proud to let her mother raise me, but she wasn't too proud to sell everything we owned or even her own body, to help support her drug habit. What was I supposed to do? I was just a kid.

She made the mistake of trying to rip off the Mikaelson family, instead of paying her debt. When they cornered her and demanded payment, she had nothing left to give, so she offered me. She didn't even give it a second thought, before signing away her parental rights and okaying their guardian papers. I wasn't her problem anymore and she was about to chase her next high with no strings attached.

As soon as she handed me over, I wasn't my own person anymore. What I wanted didn't matter. I was theirs. I belonged to them. I was nothing more than property.

* * *

"Sweetheart, where have you been? You know that I hate waking up alone?" Klaus' voice floated into my ears. I jumped and looked to see him walking up behind me. I didn't have a good answer to his question. We both knew that.

"I've been here." I told him the best answer that I could come up with. His hands snaked around my waist and pulled be against his muscular torso. I didn't want this, but that didn't matter. It never does. They owned me.

"Come back to bed with me, love." He whispered as he nuzzled my neck. My thoughts trailed off to Elijah. He's the only decent one out of the bunch. Rebekah isn't awful, either, but she never stands up to Klaus on my behalf. I can't remember how long ago I fell in love with Elijah, but it doesn't matter, because Klaus decided that I had to be _**his**_. "Don't you want to?" Klaus' voice jarred me from my thoughts and dragged me back to reality.

"Does it matter?" I breathed. I can't pretend and most of the time he doesn't care that I refuse to. That doesn't mean that he doesn't take pride in being unnecessarily cruel.

"Is sharing my bed really such an awful thing? Perhaps Elijah can join us? Maybe he'll be in the mood to watch. You'd like that – wouldn't you? Seeing him is the highlight of your day. I'm sure he wouldn't mind seeing me buried inside of you." His voice was soft, calm even, but it did nothing to mask the threat that it held. If I didn't do what I wanted, he would find some way to force Elijah to watch me have sex with him. That's the last thing I want. I wouldn't be to live with myself, if Elijah saw the things that Klaus makes me do with him.

"No, not that," I whimpered. He spun me around to face him and twisted his face into a cruel smirk. He grabbed my arm with a vise grip and led me down the hall towards his bedroom. We passed Elijah along the way. He looked like he was going to saw something, but I dropped my gaze to the floor, so he wouldn't see me cry.

"Is this really necessary Niklaus?" Elijah spoke up. Klaus stopped in his tracks.

"Is what necessary, brother?" Klaus asked him. I looked from Elijah to Klaus. There's no telling how this will play out. Klaus is the very definition of unpredictable.

"She doesn't want to do this." Elijah continued.

"She's mine. It doesn't matter what she wants." Klaus said, his voice masked with indifference. "Even if what she wants is _**you**_. If you wanted a turn with her, all you had to do was ask brother." Klaus' smirk grew. I was trembling uncontrollably.

"She's not your property, Niklaus. She's a person." He pressed.

"Oh, but she is. You'd be amazed at what _**talented**_ property she is. How do you think we were able to broker the deal with Silas? Or those Neanderthals that make up the founding families in Mystic Falls?" Klaus rubbed my arm, but it wasn't to show affection, it was to show the power that he had over me.

"This is going to stop. I can no longer sit around and what this abuse you force her to endure." Elijah raised his voice and I froze. I've never heard him yell before, or sound so angry.

"How badly do you want her?" Klaus' voice was starting to sound increasingly more dangerous.

"Enough to take her away from you and give her a life outside of this. There is nothing else keeping me here, Niklaus. I have the means to start a new life somewhere else. Bonnie deserves that much. I would never even dream of forcing her to anything she would not want to do. It is repugnant that you are so hell-bent on doing the exact opposite." He rebutted.

"And what's to stop me from dragging her back?" Klaus wasn't going to back down. His grip on me tightened.

"What will it take?" Elijah asked him in an even, quiet voice. Klaus' face lit up like someone had told him that Christmas came early.

"Fuck her."

"What?" I was the one who spoke up, dumbfounded. There's no way that I heard that right.

"You can't be serious." Elijah shook his head.

"I want you to fuck her in front of me and then both of you will be free to leave. I give you my word that I will never try to find you." Klaus explained. My blood felt like it had started to run cold. It always comes back to power with him. To even suggest something like this… I've done a lot of things with Klaus, because of Klaus… but this? This is… a new low. I don't want him to take this away from me, too. I'm not sure that I can… but if it gets me away from him, then it's worth it. Right?

"Bonnie," Elijah was addressing me. He was searching my face for some sort of answer. I've dreamed about being with Elijah for so long, but not like this. "I refuse to force you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. You deserve so much better than that."

"He's doing this, because he knows that it's one last thing that he can take away from me. I don't like it, but I can't keep living like this. He's giving me an out and I want to take it. Please Elijah." I begged him. My voice faltered. "I know that it's not ideal and I'm probably the last one you would ever want to sleep with, but please." I knew that I sounded pathetic, but I had to try. _**Anything**_ would be better than spending the rest of my life here with Klaus, being forced to cater to his every whim.

"Do you really want this?" Elijah pressed. I nodded. "I will do this, because I love you, not because my brother demanded it." He clarified. I nodded, again, trying to ignore the tears falling down my cheeks.

Elijah took me to one of the guestrooms and Klaus trailed behind us. His touch was so gentle. It's everything that Klaus' isn't. I couldn't look at Klaus. Elijah brought his lips to mine and I stopped being able to think. Maybe that's what he wanted?

I tried to focus on Elijah and not on anything else. I was painfully self-conscious about my every movement. Elijah did his best to help block everything else, but my mind still wandered. Would we ever truly be rid of Klaus? As vile as he is, he's never broken his work. Maybe there is hope.

* * *

There was no foreplay. Elijah's touches were gentle and his kisses were intimate. We got down to business and had sex as quickly as we could. The entire time I couldn't concentrate on anything other than the fact that Klaus was watching. He was watching everything and I hated it. It made me feel dirty. He always made me feel dirty. I think he gets off on it.

* * *

True to his word, he left us to pack and clean up in peace. We didn't talk, not until we were in Elijah's car and well beyond New Orleans' city limits.

"Things are going to be better now." Elijah broke the silence. I wanted to believe him, but if I believe it, then this becomes real and I have something to lose. I haven't had that in such a long time. I'm terrified. He reached over and covered my hand with his. I felt instantly relaxed. He's always been able to make me feel better – _**safer**_.

I just wish I felt safe now. I don't know how long it will be until I'm able to feel safe again. I wish I knew. I wish that every time he touched me, I didn't also picture Klaus. He did this on purpose. He knew that forcing our hands would end up with even more power over me in some way or another.

"I hope so." I whispered. I feel like I'm holding my breath and waiting for the other shoe to fall.

"You won't go through this alone. You don't have to go through anything else alone. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm so incredibly sorry that it took me this long to stand up to my brother. I should have gotten you away from him long ago. The things that he did to you… The things that he made you do… I will never forgive myself for allowing them to happen. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. I promise you." He vowed. His words stirred something deep inside of me – something I didn't know that I still had. They gave me hope.

"I never blamed you." I need him to know that.

"I knew how much of a monster he was and kept trying to save him, instead of saving you. I'll never forgive myself for that. Niklaus is beyond saving." He was saying everything that I've been wanting to hear. Having someone actually treat me like a person… It means more to me, than he'll ever know.

"You're only human."

"I meant what I said, Bonnie."

"I know." I breathed. Elijah is a lot of things, but he's never been one to lie.

"I love you." The way he said it almost made it sound like a curse – and maybe it was. It's been something that Klaus has used against us for so long.

"I love you, too." I admitted. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze and my mind flashed back to earlier. I saw Klaus squeezing my arm. I closed my eyes and tried to will the painful memories away. I doubt they'll ever stop. It's been like this for years.

There's a gnawing feeling in my gut that keeps telling me that no matter how hard either of us tries, I'll never be anything but broken. Maybe there's hope for us yet. Or maybe I'm just lost cause. I wish I knew which. At least we're leaving. We have to start somewhere, even if it is just running away from our demons.


End file.
